Wild Crazy Couples
Complete the first appearance for Wild Crazy Race: Celebrity Couples at Restaurant Asadaux in Dubai |level = Level 22 |location = Restaurant Asadaux, Dubai |rewards = +140, +70 |previous = Beginning of Arc |following = Chasin' Chad}} Talk to Ray Powers to begin the event. Dialogue At the event= '''2 It was a good opportunity. |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = 1''' What did I ever do to deserve you? I'll never know! Oh- it looks like we're starting the intro segment! '''2 |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = Hello hello and welcome to our newest season of the Wild Crazy Race! As a special treat to our viewers, this season is going to be a little bit different. Who doesn't love an old fashioned reality television twist? No one? Good! That's why this season we're bringing you... Celebrity Couples! The same globe trotting competition, but this time we'll be getting up close and personal with some of our favorite celeb pairs! I'm sure you're all just as excited as I am to meet our fabulously famous contestants, so let's get to it! Here we are in beautiful Dubai with the equally beautiful Chad Dylan Parker and Crystal Fletcher! |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = We ARE beautiful, aren't we Chad? |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = Ha. What kind of question is that, Crystal? Of course we are! If looks were all it took to win this... we'd have taken first place the moment we walked in here. |Your Dialogue #5 = Ugh. |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = SO true Chad. You know, I noticed that YourName and his/her little... pet are here. |Your Dialogue #6 = What did you say? |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = You know I am just LOVING this drama, but at least let me introduce our other couple before the claws come out, Crystal! We, of course, have some fan favorites here. The amazing, illustrious YourName and YourSpouseName! |Your Dialogue #7 = Thanks for having us! |Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = It really is! And I know with YourName by my side, we can do anything. |Your Dialogue #8 = Absolutely. |Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = Together I bet both couples feel like they could do anything. |Your Dialogue #9 = For sure. |Character #10 = |Dialogue #10 = Hmm, but what if... We switched it up?! |Your Dialogue #10 = Um. What? |Character #11 = |Dialogue #11 = That's right! A twist on a twist! Not only is this a couples edition... it's a couples SWAP! |Your Dialogue #11 = WHAT?! |Character #12 = |Dialogue #12 = Stop. Stop right now, stop talking. You mean to tell me... I'm going to have to work with YourSpouseName? |Your Dialogue #12 = And I'm with Chad?! |Character #13 = |Dialogue #13 = UGH! This can't be true! |Character #14 = |Dialogue #14 = Not only is it true, it's what the people WANT! Anyway, no more questions - group up with your new couple and get ready for the first clue! And don't even try to get out of this one or I'll tell the world about how you didn't want to win money for charity or something. I mean... have fun! |Your Dialogue #14 = Wow...}} |-| After the introduction= '''2 There won't be drama. |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = 1''' '''2 Oh yeah? We'll see about that, won't we! |Your Dialogue #2 = 1''' '''2 We will.}} '''2 Whatever. |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = 1''' '''2 It's SO whatever. And don't get any ideas as you travel around the world with Chad! He doesn't know how handsome and perfect he is! |Your Dialogue #2 = Uh... sure...}} '''2 Yeah, no. |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = 1''' We'll need to make stops every half hour for hair touch ups of course. Oh! And I have a very strict diet, so I hope you can enjoy peeling grapes. '''2 |Your Dialogue #2 = 1''' Ugh... '''2}} Category:Goals